Life's Good
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Riku/Axel short. Happy 4th of July guys. i dont know how good it is. kind of explicit.


-1**Disclaimer-I do not own Riku or Axel. Don't sue, I don't have anything.**

**Warnings- Yaoi, language**

**Author's note- Happy Forth of July! **

"Just shut up and watch the fireworks, k?" Riku scowled at the taller teen.

"Names Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? Use it," Axel grinned at the teen at his side.

Riku and Axel were laying the grass watching the fireworks, how they got paired up together was beyond Riku.

"So… why aren't you with Sora and Kairi? Am I just too sexy to resist?"

Riku looked over at Axel, "Thought I told you to shut up and watch the fireworks. But if you must know they wanted time together… alone. And I don't want to be around to watch them suck face."

Axel nodded and tried the focus back on the fireworks instead of the silver haired angel at his side. He didn't know how Sora could choose Kairi over Riku but he sure as hell wouldn't.

"Riku…" Axel started.

"What?" Riku wasn't being mean for once this night.

"I missed you," Axel was serious for a moment, surprising Riku.

"Yeah well, I'm kinda glad you're not dead. At least you're not as bad as the rest of the Organization." Riku smiled slightly at the redhead.

Axel knew that was probably the best comment he was going to get from him. Still it touched him that someone actually cared, unlike Roxas, who hadn't said three words to him since he'd been back. Moody little fuck he was.

Axel grinned as he looked back up at the fireworks. He looked over and poked Riku in the side.

"What?" Riku's eyes were shining as he glared at him.

"Nothin' just felt like poking yah," Axel grinned at him.

"Right," Riku jumped, moving closer to Axel unconsciously as one of the fireworks caught him off guard.

Axel grinned when he saw the teen jump and end up closer to him. It was so unlike Riku to jump he almost laughed. But his proximity stopped him from doing so.

Riku glanced over at Axel, who wasn't paying any attention to him at the moment. Why did he have to be bi, and what was this fucking pull to this arrogant, red haired, pyro. As he tried to collect his thoughts, Axel looked over at him, meeting his gaze. Riku came back to earth as he seen the vibrant green eyes locked onto his.

"Fireworks are up there yano," Riku tried to stay calm.

"Hm, but I thought we could make our own," Axel grinned as Riku tired to squash the deep blush that rose on his face.

"W-What?!" Riku knew he was blushing but, Hell!

Axel laughed and ruffled Riku's hair, telling him to relax.

"Don't mess up my hair," Riku warned.

When Axel tried to do it again Riku attacked him. Axel caught the punch that was aimed at his nose, then found himself under Riku's weight as the younger teen fought to show him why he didn't mess up his hair.

Axel laughed as he wrestled with Riku and eventually pinned him to the ground beneath himself. Riku tried to throw his weight off himself as he buck his hips, which only caused him to feel Axel's "length" against his own.

Axel smirked at Riku's startled expression but he couldn't hide the fire that was growing in his eyes.

Axel's lively green eyes met Riku's bright ocean-green ones and they held each other's gazes.

"Axel…" Riku spoke softly, the first time he said Axel's name all night.

Tenitively Riku's hand brushed against the older teen's face, who's lips parted slightly.

Axel dipped his head and let himself kiss Riku gently. At first the younger teen didn't kiss him back, and Axel was starting to feel like a fool, when he felt Riku's lips move against his own.

Riku slowly, but eagerly returned the kiss and he threaded his hard through Axel's spikes. Axel parted his lips and let his tongue brush against Riku's, asking for permission, which he was granted.

Riku let himself groan as Axel's hot tongue slid against his own. Axel brought his hand up to Riku's face and cupped his cheek as he deepened the kiss a little more.

Slowly Axel broke the kiss and looked down at Riku's flushed face. His silken lips were slightly swollen from the kiss and his eyes were glazed over a bit.

"Y-you're…" Riku started.

"Hot? Awesome? Bi?" Axel grinned down at him.

"I was going to say horrible," Riku smirked

"What?!"

"Yeah cuz now I'm all turned on and shit." Riku grinned as Axel's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, I can help you with that." Axel purred as he slipped his hand down Riku's body and tugged at his belt.

Axel kissed Riku and then trailed kisses down his jaw line to his neck. When Riku moaned he sucked and nipped at his neck, a nice red welt was forming.

"Axel," Riku growled.

"Yes?" the elder male purred.

"Don't. Tease. Me." Riku stated forcefully.

"Heh," Axel laughed as he undid Riku's belt, pulled down his pants and gripped his erection. Riku mewled lightly as Axel stroked his erection. Axel brought his mouth down to Riku's and kissed him roughly, causing Riku to moan.

Axel broke the kiss off and moved himself down Riku's body. Axel flicked his heated gaze back up to Riku's as he took the head of his penis into his mouth.

Riku yelped as Axel took more of him in his mouth. Axel sucked and licked at Riku's member as he flicked his gaze back up to Riku's, who was watching him intently, a look of pure lust across his blushing features, his lips were slightly parted and he was panting. That alone was enough to make Axel want to cum right there.

Axel continued his minstrations for a while until Riku started to squirm.

"Oh F-fuck! A-AXEL! Gunna cum!" Riku cried out thrusting his hands into Axel's spikes.

Riku came into Axel's mouth as he swallowed around him.

Axel released Riku's penis with an audiable pop. He crawled up Riku's body and kissed him warmly on the lips.

Riku smiled contently at him. "Mm thanks… want help with your…problem?"

Axel looked down at his own erection straining in his pants and blushed. Riku pulled up his own pants and pushed Axel onto his back. He kissed Axel deeply and undid his pants. Riku shoved his hand up Axels shirt and drug his nails over Axel's chest as he bit his neck.

Axel gave a breathy moan as Riku sucked hard on his neck, leaving a matching mark on his neck.

Eventually Riku pleasured Axel into bliss. Slowly Riku got off Axel and pulled him to his feet, Axel pulled his pants up and was suddenly thankful that they were in his back yard not out in the open.

"Axel I'm crashing here tonight," Riku grinned at him.

"Of course," Axel smiled and looked at Riku. "You know, I'm glad I messed up your hair."

Axel grinned playfully as they walked back into his place. Axel stripped as he walked into his room and beckoned Riku to follow him, which he did. Riku crawled into bed with Axel, lying his head on the red head's chest. Riku looked up at Axel and kissed him on the cheek before he closed his eyes. He was comfortable here. Riku smirked when he thought of the look on Sora's face when he found him there with Axel and with the mark on his neck, and Axel's.

Axel looked down at him and smiled as he wrapped his arm around Riku's shoulders.

"Hey Riku, happy fourth of July," Axel murmered.

This silver-haired angel was in his bed, in his arms and was smiling. It was good to be alive again. Very good.


End file.
